Right Here
by blackstardragon2
Summary: Ran gets a boyfriend and tells Conan that Shinichi was just a little crush. Conan is heart broken and realized he never truely loved Ran either but if it was not Ran who showed him the feeling of love then who was it? He soon realized that his TRUE love was right here the whole time "Shinichi" was missing. (AiXConan don't like then dont read)


**AN/**

**Ok then, this is my first Case Closed story so don't go all Donkey Kong on me if it's a little OCC.**

**I just had the idea I had to get out.**

**I don't own Case Closed, just my OC Yuki.**

Conan's POV

"Conan, come here!" I hear a familiar voice call out.

"What is it Ran-nee-chan?" I say in my childish voice as I enter the room.

Ran is sitting next to a tall pale boy wearing a blue and orange jacket. He has spiky back hair and is looking at me with kind eyes. Normaly I would smile back but he is holding on to Ran's arm tightly. It takes all my courage to not get up and smack him in the face. Then she said the words I dread.

"Conan, meet my boyfriend"

I feel like I have been dropped off a cliff.

"B-b-boyfriend?" I stutter.

"Yes Conan, we have been dateing for about 3 years now" she repiles.

"3 YEARS? HOW COME I NEVER KNEW?!"

"Really? I could have sworn I have told you about him…."

"No, No you did't!"

"Really well meet Yuki then" she says and the boy waves.

"Hey Conan, I'm Yuki Chris Teal but you can just call me Yuki"

"Uh hi Yuki-Chan…..can speak to you alone please Ran-nee-chan?" I choke out and step out in to the hallway with Ran.

"What is it Conan?" Ran askes when the doors close.

"What about Shinichi?" I blurt out.

"what about Shinichi?" She reapeats.

"How can you date that idiot when you have Shincichi?"

Ran sighs and I tap my foot waiting for and answer.

"Three years ago I had enough. I gave up waiting for love that never showed up. I had it. I went to the Mountains saying it was a field trip but I lied" She tells me

"Oh I rember when you said you were going on that field trip"

Ran nods and goes on.

"I went to the top of the highest mountain I could find and I was about to jumped off. I waited to die but a hand pulled me up.

_Flashback Ran's POV_

_I waited or the release of death to take place but no._

_A strong had linked on to mines and pulled me in to safety. At first I tougth it was Shinichi and I was wrong to give up hope but reality proved me wrong again._

"_Hey whatever is wrong, killing your self is NOT going to help" a voice tells me and I look up._

_A tall spiky haired boy looks at me with a small smile that I return._

_At that moment I realize it that I was right to give up hope. Shinichi was not there for me when I needed him the most and this boy was._

_End Of Flashback Conan's POV_

Ran finishes her story and I stare at her open mouthed.

"You mean you don't like Shinichi any more" I finally manage to ask and she shakes her head.

"No I still like Shinichi and I don't like Yuki because I don't love Shinichi but love Yuki"

"what?"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you are still kid. I mean to say that I never loved Shinichi. I tougth I did but no I guess it was just a little crush"

Ok that hurt me hard. Its like she tired me to a tree and fired a bazooka at me. I swallow hard and choke away the tears I tough I locked up.

"you mean its over with Shinchi?" I ask one more time and she nods.

"in a word Conan, yes"

That does it for me. I run out the door and out on the street.

"CONAN" Ran calls after me but I'm gone by now.

I keep running and running till finally I find a shady tree.

I sit down and wait for tears to flow but none come. At first I'm confused but then I realized that Ran's words might have been true.

Mybe I never really loved her. Mybe she was such a good friend to me that I tough of her as a crush. Mybe it was just friendship and nothing more. F that was the case then some friend I am.

It starts to rain but remain under a tree until I hear voice call my name.

"CONAN" I see Ran running in my direction.

I stand up and take off. I can't face her just yet.

I keep running and running until I reach my peak and pass out. I was soaking wet but I didn't care.

The last thing I feel is someone pick me up and I pry it was not Ran.

Many Hours Later

I wake up in a familiar bed with a pair of bright blue eyes stareing at me.

"Ah Out On The Sidewalk, care to explain" the owner of the eyes asks me.

My vison ajusts and I see that I'm in Ai's room with her by my bed.

I am wearing a pair of pink pajamas…WAIT A MINUTE PINK PAJAMAS?"

"WHAT AM I WEARING?!" I shout and Ai rolls her eyes.

"Sorry Sherlock but everything elese was in the wash and you could't keep wearing soaked cloths or you would catch pemoniana.

I nod and suddenly a tough hits me and I turn red.

"The professer went on a three week buisnness trip so who changed me?" I ask and Ai turns red too.

"I didn't look" was her only response and we decided to drop the subject before she hands me a steaming hot mug filled with hot chocolate.

"Thanks" I tell her and take a sip. She nods.

"Now to explain?" she asks and I spill out my entire story.

I waited for her to laugh at me but she just shakes her head.

"love is painful isent it?" she says.

"how would you know?" I mutter.

"before I shrunk, my boyfriend cheated on me and raped me on the same day" she tells me.

"you mean you're not a virgin?"

"sadly no?"

"ouch"

"yup"

**Ok I am done and planning on making this muli-chapter.**

**So tell what you think and review and this is going to be AiXConan so no flames if you are a RanXShinichi fan. **


End file.
